Friends that Scream
by bunniesrule
Summary: friends and scream crossover. will have all friends characters and some scream characters. C&M R&R and some P&J please READ and REVIEW! Final chapter up!
1. chapter one

Friends that Scream Chapter one  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" a tall man with dark hair shouted into his friends apartment. "Monica? Rachel?" He knew that Ross wasn't there because he had to give a lecture at NYU that night. Joey also wasn't there because he had an audition. "Phoebe?" Still no one answered. It was weird that no one was there on a Wednesday night at seven.  
  
He and five of his friends always hung out at that apartment. It was Monica and Rachel's. Everyone hung out there before they went to work and when they got back from work. He sat down on the couch just as the phone began to ring. He reached over and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Monica's voice came through the receiver, "Rach, Phoebe, and I went shopping. We'll be done soon, so I'll be home in like an hour to cook dinner. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Joey and Ross if they get here before you do."  
  
"Okay" Monica replied.  
  
"Have fun shopping."  
  
"I will. See ya soon. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." He hung up the phone and turned on the TV. So that explained where everyone was. A couple minutes later the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me again." Monica said.  
  
"Hey Mon"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you not to eat the left-over lasagna and don't let Joey eat it either."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Make sure he doesn't. Guard it with your life. I'm supposed to bring it in to work tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I promise I'll guard it with my life."  
  
"Just keep you eye on him." Monica continued.  
  
"I will. Okay, buh-bye Mon." With that he hung up. The phone rang again almost immediately after he hung up.  
  
"Mon, I won't let Joey eat the lasagna!" He exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"Who's Mon?" came a creepy voice through the phone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were my girlfriend."  
  
"That's okay,"  
  
"Well Rach and Monica aren't here right now, so can I take a message?"  
  
"Who is this?" The creepy voice asked.  
  
"Who is this? Look, if you want to talk to Mon or Rachel call back in about an hour."  
  
"What if I want to talk to you?"  
  
"Why would you want to talk to me?"  
  
"You look like a nice enough guy."  
  
"What did you say?" By now the man was really freaked out.  
  
"Nothing" was the creepy reply.  
  
"Seriously what did you say?"  
  
"What's your favorite scary movie?" The voice changed the subject.  
  
"I don't watch scary movies. I like comedies."  
  
" Oh well too bad. For this game you need to watch scary movies."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Let's just say if you answer the question correctly you live. If you answer wrong you die."  
  
"What's going on?" The man asked.  
  
"It's just a game."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Here's the question: Who was the killer in Friday the Thirteenth?"  
  
"I don't know! I told you I don't watch scary movies!"  
  
"Wrong answer." Then the creepy voice hung up the phone.  
  
The man ran to the door and locked it. The door started to shake and the doorknob started to rattle. He slowly backed away and grabbed the phone. He was about to start dialing when he heard a crash behind him. He turned around and saw that the window to the balcony was busted open. He quickly dialed 911 as he looked around the apartment. "Hello? 911 what is your emergency?"  
  
Before he could answer, the phone was knocked out of his hand. He spun around and came face to face with some one wearing a black cape and white ghost face mask. The masked man pulled out a knife and held it up like he was about to stab the man. The man turned around and tried to run, but the masked man grabbed his leg, which made him fall and hit his head on the coffee table. He was out cold when ghost face plunged the knife into him three times.  
  
The end of chapter one. Please review!! 


	2. chapter two

Friends that Scream chapter two  
  
A/N I have the funniest joke! Okay God decided that there was too many people in heaven so he made a law that you have to have a bad day the day that you die to get into heaven. So the angel asked the first guy in line about his day. The guy said that he had a pretty bad day. He came home from work to find his wife naked on the couch. She admitted to having and affair so the guy ran through the apartment looking for him. He sees a man hanging from the balcony and steps on his hands thinking that this is the guy whom his wife is having an affair with. Finally the man falls but a tree breaks his fall. Noticing that the man is still alive, the husband grabs his refrigerator and throws it on the man. Then the guy decides to cool off by taking a walk but gets hit by the car. The angel let the man into heaven. Then the angel asked the next man inline about his day. The man says, "well I was doing my aerobics and I fell off my balcony. I managed to grab hold of the balcony beneath mine but then some crazy idiot comes and starts stepping on my hands. So I fall but luckily I land on a tree. The guy sees that I am still alive so he throws his refrigerator on me!" the angel let the man in heaven. Then the angel asks the next man in line how his day was. The man says "Picture this: I'm naked in a refrigerator!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
On with the story:  
  
Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe got home that night an hour later. Monica tried to open the door, but strangely it was locked. She dug around in her purse until she found her key. As soon as the door was opened, all three girls froze in horror. The window was smashed open, there was blood everywhere, and then their gaze landed on the figure on the floor.  
"Kip!"(haha bet ya didn't see it coming! I could never kill chandler!) Monica screamed and started to sob. She ran over to him and checked his pulse. "No! No! No!" she screamed.  
Rachel and Phoebe ran to her and hugged her. Monica's crying died down a little so she wasn't sobbing any more.  
Rachel went to the phone and dialed the police. She then called Ross on his cell phone and told him to hurry over to Monica's apartment. She also called Joey and he said he was on his way and would get there as fast as he could.  
Pretty soon the whole gang was gathered in Monica's apartment. Kip had already been taken away. Every one was filled in on what had happened. Kip had been stabbed three times once in the heart and twice in the stomach.  
Later that night at the police station they were all huddled in a little circle crying and talking. They had just been questioned and none of them were suspects.  
"I can't believe this has happened!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"I know! I loved him. He can't just be gone!" Monica said as she started crying again.  
They were interrupted by detective Kincaid, the homicide detective who had taken their case. "Sorry to interrupt, but we found something very interesting in your apartment.  
"What is it?" asked Monica.  
"Did you know that your answering machine records every phone conversation you have?" The detective asked.  
"What does that have to do with any thing?" Rachel asked confused.  
"Well your machine recorded an interesting conversation between the killer and Mr. Jones." (A/N I don't know what kip's last name is)  
"Can we hear it?" Ross asked.  
"I don't see why not." Detective Kincaid said as he led them to his office. "Since none of you are suspects and from what I understand you all are very close."  
They sat down on some hard chairs as the detective opened his desk drawer and took out the machine. He set it on his desk and hit the play button.  
Monica's voice came into the air telling Kip that the girls were shopping. The second call was Monica again telling Kip not to let Joey eat the lasagna. Then a voice they did not know came up. As they listened they got really scared.  
"Thanks for letting us hear that." Ross said after the phone call was over and they had all gotten up.  
"You guys should really go home and get some rest. We'll call you if we get any leads." Detective Kincaid said, "Oh, and if you ever feel like you need to talk to some one who has lost people they loved, call me. My girlfriend, Sydney Prescott, and her friends Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley have been through this three times. I'm sure they wouldn't mind talking to you."  
"Thanks," Monica said, "for everything. You've been great."  
They left the police station and went to Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica had cleaned up and Ross had bought a new window. The place looked as good as new.  
"Oh guys, this might be the wrong time to bring this up, but a friend of mine from college, Chandler Bing, is coming to the city, and I told him he could stay with one of you." Ross explained.  
"Well since I don't have a room mate any more he could stay with me in Kip's old room." Joey volunteered. Joey had never really liked Kip. He didn't know how to explain it, but he just got a bad vibe from him. Phoebe felt the same way. They were still sad that Kip died, but they couldn't help but feel a little relieved.  
"Thanks Joey. He'll be here tomorrow. I'll drop him off after I pick him up from the airport."  
"Well guys, I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Monica announced. "See you all tomorrow."  
Soon after Monica went to sleep every one else left to get some rest.  
Monica cried herself to sleep that night. Kip was her boyfriend. She had loved him. She thought that he was "The One". They were together for a year. It was the longest relationship she'd ever been in. She finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The end of chapter two! I know my first two chapters are really short, but I have to go to my cousin's house in like fifteen minutes! Please review! 


	3. chapter three

Friends that Scream chapter three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the friends or scream characters.  
  
That night Detective Mark Kincaid brought the answering machine home to have Gale, Dewey, and Sidney listen to the message. The message reminded him of what happened in L.A. six months ago. Those were the first killings he had been through, but Gale, Sidney, and Dewey had been through them two more times.  
  
When he got home, Sidney, Dewey, and Gale were already there along with his best friend Peter Wiatt, Sid's best friend Brittany Smith, Gale's sister Katie Weathers, and Dewey's friend Nate White.  
  
Sidney came over and gave him a hug and a kiss and to sit next to him on the couch.  
  
"Now I don't want to upset you guys, but a man was murdered today and I want you to listen to this and tell me if it reminds you of something." He set the machine on the coffee table and pressed play.  
  
Every one just stared intently at the machine.  
  
"Is it happening again?" Sidney whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Mark replied  
  
"Is what happening again?" Peter asked. Peter, Nate, Katie, and Brittany had been told about all the murders their friends had been through, but they hadn't been there. They hadn't heard the phone calls.  
  
Gale sat up and explained to their friends about the phone calls they got from the killers.  
  
"Do you think we should get together with these people and warn them?" Dewey asked.  
  
"I gave them my number and told them to call if they needed anything, but maybe we should get you guys together." Mark agreed.  
  
Gale, Dewey, and Sidney nodded in agreement.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Guys, this is Chandler. Chandler, this is Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, and my sister Monica." Chandler smiled and said hello.  
  
"This is Monica and Rachel's apartment." Ross told Chandler. He led him across the hall. "This is Joey's apartment. You'll stay here in this room." He gestered to the room on the left.  
  
"Okay," Chandler replied, "Thanks, Ross, for helping me find a place to stay." He turned toward Joey. "And thank you for letting me stay here for a while."  
  
"No problem," Joey said, "I like having a room mate." Joey already liked Chandler more than Kip. Chandler seemed funny. Kip wasn't really funny. He thought he was, but he wasn't.  
  
"Chandler, feel free to come over to our apartment any time. It's where we all hang out." Monica said. Monica really liked Chandler too. He was really nice and funny. She even thought he was pretty cute.  
  
Rachel also liked chandler. She liked him, but she would never consider dating him. She was pretty sure he was gay.  
  
Phoebe liked him much better than Kip. Chandler seemed so much nicer plus his aura was happy. In all his past lives he was a nice guy.  
  
"Well," Rachel said, "Do you want us to help you unpack?"  
  
"If you don't have anything better to do." Chandler answered.  
  
So the rest of the afternoon was spent in Joey and now Chandler's apartment unpacking boxes.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning Chandler woke up because a door slammed shut. He got up out of bed and went into the living room. It was only 7:30 on a Saturday and Joey was already dressed and heading out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Monica's. Wanna come?" Joey replied.  
  
"This early?"  
  
"Monica always wakes up at 6:45 to make breakfast for everyone." Joey explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. Just let me get dressed."  
  
"Just come over when you're done. The door will be unlocked."  
  
Chandler showered and got dressed. He was done by 8:00. When he got to Monica's he was surprised because the whole gang was there at 8:00 on a Saturday.  
  
"Hey, Chandler?" Monica asked, "Do you want pancakes or eggs?"  
  
"Umm, pancakes." Chandler replied. He thought Monica looked so cute standing by the stove wearing an apron with her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"Me too!" Joey exclaimed  
  
"But Joey, you just had four!"  
  
"So? A man needs his strength!" Joey said handing Monica his plate. Monica gave Joey and Chandler some pancakes and then started some dishes.  
  
The phone rang. Since Phoebe was sitting closest to it she answered.  
  
"Hello? Monica and Rachel's."  
  
"Hello. This is Detective Mark Kincaid. May I talk to one of the following people: Monica Geller, Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffay, Joey Tribbiani, or Ross Geller."  
  
"I'm Phoebe Buffay."  
  
"Would you and your friends be willing to meet with some friends of mine later today?"  
  
"Umm, hang on a sec." Phoebe said, "Guys, Detective Kincaid wants to know if we'll meet with some people later today."  
  
No one had anything to do so they all agreed.  
  
"Sure. We're not doing anything, but do you mind if another friend of ours comes?" Phoebe said into the phone referring to Chandler.  
  
"Sure, not a problem. Was he a friend of Kip's?"  
  
"In college they were friends. He just moved here yesterday from Chicago."  
  
"Okay. Do you know Central Perk? Let's meet there at five. Is that good for you?"  
  
"Okay, we'll be there at five." She hung up the phone.  
  
Later that day at five, the gang was at Central Perk waiting for the Detective's friends to get there.  
  
Chandler, Monica, and Rachel were on the couch in that order. Ross was on the chair and Joey and Phoebe were sitting at the little table by the couch.  
  
Soon Detective Kincaid came in with three other people. They all pulled up some chairs and sat across from the couch.  
  
"These are my friends Dewey and Gale" Mark pointed to each person as he said their name, "This is my girlfriend Sidney. Okay, guys, this is Joey, Phoebe, Monica, Rachel, and Ross."  
  
"I'm Chandler. I went to college with Ross and Kip."  
  
Every one said their hellos. Then Sidney, Gale, and Dewey explained what happened with the other murderers and killings.  
  
"Do you think that it's happening again?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know. The message on your answering machine sounded a lot like the phone calls the killers made to us." Sidney answered.  
  
"We do have a question, though." Dewey said. He glanced sympathetically at Sidney then asked, "Do any of you know or used to know Maureen Prescott, Maureen Roberts, or Rena Reynolds?"  
  
"Rena Reynolds. That name sounds so familiar." Phoebe said. She thought for a while then looked up with a triumphant smile. "Did she have a son that she gave up for adoption? She was also an actress."  
  
"How did you know her?" Gale asked.  
  
"She and my mom were friends before my mom killed herself." Phoebe explained, "Why did you want to know?"  
  
"She was my mom." Sidney said, "She was pretty much responsible for all the killings."  
  
The end of chapter three! Please review! thanks 


	4. chapter four

Friends that Scream chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the friends characters or the scream characters.  
  
Over the next week the groups of friends got to know each other better. Chandler and Monica were already best friends. They told each other everything. Ross had started dating Brittany and Rachel was overcome with jealousy. The only two that didn't really get along was Gale and Monica.  
  
Monica didn't like Gale because she was so mean to her. She hardly spoke to Monica and when she did it was only to say some thing mean. The reason Gale didn't like Monica was because she'd caught Dewey staring at her more than once.  
  
Every one else was becoming great friends. The only encounter they'd had with the killer was a threatening phone call to Phoebe. The call really scared her so she was staying on Rachel and Monica's couch.  
  
"Guys, you'll never believe where I am going for a week!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran into her apartment one evening.  
  
"Where?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Paris! For a fashion show!"  
  
"Oh, you're so lucky! Paris for a week," Monica said.  
  
"When do you go?" Joey asked.  
  
"I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Isn't that a little short notice?" Monica asked.  
  
"My boss just got the tickets last night," Rachel explained, "I need to pack!" She ran into her room.  
  
"I'm gonna start dinner," Monica said as Sidney and Dewey walked in.  
  
"Hey guys," Sid and Dewey said.  
  
"Hey," Every one replied.  
  
"What do you guys want for dinner?" Monica asked.  
  
"How about just something simple like spaghetti?" Sidney suggested. She didn't want Monica to cook extravagant meals everyday for her and her friends. She didn't think it was fair.  
  
Every one nodded in agreement, so Mon started to make spaghetti.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning Rachel left for Paris.  
  
Monica got up at the same time Rachel left. Chandler came over thirty minutes later.  
  
"Where's Joey?" Mon asked.  
  
"He didn't come home last night," replied Chandler as he sat down at the kitchen table, "I think he had a date."  
  
"Do you want bacon, sausage, or both with your pancakes?"  
  
"Bacon," Chandler replied after thinking it over.  
  
Monica set a plate with pancakes and bacon in front of Chandler.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Monica sat down across from him. She couldn't help but notice how cute Chandler looked in a tee shirt and sweatpants with his hair disheveled from sleeping on it.  
  
Chandler thought that Monica looked so hot today. She was already dressed and ready for the day.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably sit around and watch movies. Clean. Go to the grocery store. It's my day off." Monica replied.  
  
"Well since I don't have a job, do you wanna hang out with me? It gets really boring around here with no one to hang out with." Chandler asked.  
  
"Sure we can hang out. What do you want to do?"  
  
"We could see a movie or whatever you want." Chandler said.  
  
Chandler went back to his apartment and took a shower and got dressed while Monica did the dishes and waited for him to finish.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rachel was having a great time in Paris. She went shopping all day on her first day there. The fashion show wasn't until the end of the week. Her hotel was beautiful, and there was some really hot guys there.  
  
But for some reason she missed Ross like crazy. Everything she saw reminded her of Ross. She couldn't stand thinking of him with Brittany. Ughh. She couldn't stand that girl. She wanted to go home so she could keep an eye on them.  
  
But she also really wanted to stay and see the fashion show. "I can see a fashion show anytime." She said to herself as she started to pack her things, so she could get on the next flight to New York.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, Joey?" Phoebe called into his apartment.  
  
"Yeah?" Joey said coming out of his bedroom.  
  
"Would you care if I slept on your couch for a couple of nights? I think Mon is getting mad at me for making messes and stuff."  
  
"Sure. If it's okay with Chandler."  
  
"Thanks Joey."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello?" Brittany answered her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Britt, It's me Sid."  
  
"Hey Sid. What's up?"  
  
"Can you meet me at my house as soon as you can?" Sidney asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye." They hung up.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Brittany pulled into Sidney's driveway. She had her own key since she practically lived there. She, Sid, Mark, Gale, and Dewey all hung out at Sid's house.  
  
"Hey Sid, are you here yet?" She called into the house. No one answered so she sat down on the couch to wait. The phone rang as she turned on the TV. She turned down the volume and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Britt," Sid said.  
  
"Where are you?" Brittany asked.  
  
"At my house."  
  
"No, I'm at your house," Brittany replied confused.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm here too," Sidney's voice had changed and was now really creepy. "Look behind you."  
  
Brittany turned around and saw some one standing over her dressed in black wearing a white ghost face mask.  
  
He lifted his knife in the air. Before he could stab her, she hit him in the face with phone and took off running up the stairs.  
  
Mr. ghost face was right behind her. He grabbed her leg and she fell on the steps. He was hovering over her about to stab her but she kicked him off of her.  
  
Brittany kept running and ran into Sid's room. The door didn't have a lock, so Brittany pushed a table up against it. The table didn't hold the door long.  
  
The masked person burst through the door and spotted Brittany standing in the corner. The only thing remotely like a weapon in Sid's room was a pen, so Brittany had grabbed that and was holding it like a knife.  
  
Ghost face walked slowly toward her and knocked the pen out of her hand. He then stabbed her in the heart. She cried out in pain and looked at him with horror as he stabbed her again in the stomach. He wiped the blood off his knife and left Brittany to die alone.  
  
The end of chapter four. I think this one is a little longer than the other ones. Please review!! 


	5. chapter five

Friends that Scream chapter five  
  
"Hey guys," Rachel said brightly as she walked into her apartment the next day. Her face immediately fell as she saw everyone gathered around crying and talking softly. Sidney was the worst.  
  
"Rach, what are you doing here?" Monica asked  
  
"I missed you guys so much, so I left early. What's wrong? Why is everyone crying?"  
  
"There was another murder." Gale spoke up after no one answered Rachel's question.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Brittany."  
  
"Oh my god. Sid, are you okay?" she felt bad for Sidney. Sid's best friend always died. Rachel didn't know what she'd do if one of the gang died.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay. Gale, Dewey, Mark, and I are going to clean out her apartment tomorrow." Sidney replied wiping her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, guys I think it's about time to clean out Kip's apartment." Ross said. They had put most of his stuff in boxes so Chandler could move in, but they didn't finish all the way. It was too hard for them. Chandler told them he didn't mind the boxes or Kip's stuff. He knew it was hard for them to let go.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. We should do that tomorrow while they're cleaning out Brittany's apartment." Joey suggested.  
  
The next morning Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross, and Joey were in Chandler's bedroom going through the rest of Kip's stuff. It didn't take that long since most of the stuff was already in boxes. They were going to give it all to Good Will.  
  
There was only a couple of things left in the closet so Joey, Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe started to bring the boxes down to the car while Chandler and Monica finished packing the last boxes.  
  
"Hey look, this is weird. I never knew Kip had his own phone in his room." Monica said pulling a phone out of the closet. The red light was blinking indicating that there were new messages. Monica hit the play button to listen to the message.  
  
"Hey Kip baby, It's Sarah. Last night was amazing! We should get together next weekend. Call me!" Monica stared in shock at the phone.  
  
"Hey guys, almost done with the last box?" Joey asked walking into the room followed by Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel.  
  
"I gotta go." Monica said holding back tears and running out of the apartment.  
  
Chandler got up to follow her, but Ross stopped him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Listen to the phone message and you'll understand. But let me talk to her first. I'll bring her back over after I talk to her." Chandler ran out of the apartment. He knocked on Monica's door, but got no answer.  
  
"Monica, It's Chandler. Can we talk?" He still got no answer. He was starting to worry. "Monica, I'm coming in." He said as he opened the door.  
  
Monica was sitting on her couch with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were red from crying, but she wasn't crying anymore.  
  
Chandler walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there like that for about ten minutes. Chandler didn't say anything. He wanted to wait for Monica to say something first because he didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to talk about.  
  
"What is so bad about me that would make Kip cheat on me?" Monica asked as one lone tear found its way down her rosey cheek.  
  
"Nothing!" Chandler said firmly but gently to Monica as he wiped away the tear with his thumb. He couldn't believe that she thought it was her fault that Kip cheated on her. "You are so sweet and smart and beautiful. Any guy would be so lucky to date you."  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Monica asked shyly.  
  
Chandler blushed slightly and looked down at his lap. "Yeah. You're incredibly beautiful."  
  
Monica took his face in her hands and gently forced him to look into her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. They pulled back and stared at each other both silently asking the same question with their eyes.  
  
Monica smiled. Chandler took that as a sign. He leaned back in and kissed her passionately. Monica wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and Chandler pulled her closer to him so that she was almost in his lap.  
  
The moment was broken by a loud knock on the door. Startled, Monica and Chandler jumped apart.  
  
Ross' voice was heard from the other side of the door. "Mon, are you okay? Can we come in?" Monica opened the door and let the other four friends in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ross asked again.  
  
"I'm okay. Chandler helped to cheer me up." She smiled at Chandler and he smiled back.  
  
"I can't believe that Kip would do that." Joey said.  
  
"I should have known." Ross said. "He cheated on almost every girl he went out with in college."  
  
"Guys can we just not talk about it anymore?" Monica asked.  
  
That was the last time they talked about it in front of Monica.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Gale, Dewey, Sidney, and Mark were cleaning out Brittany's apartment.  
  
Sidney was going through Brittany's bedroom, Gale and Dewey were going through the living room, and Mark was going through the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys, you might want to come in here!" Mark yelled.  
  
Everyone hurried into the kitchen. Mark was holding a piece of paper. He handed it to Sidney. As Sidney read it a chill ran up her spine. It said:  
  
It's not over Sidney. I'm back and you and your friends are dead.  
  
Gale and Dewey then read it and decided to show their friends. They headed over to Monica and Rachel's apartment. Once they got there they called Katie(remember she's Gale's sister), Peter (Mark's friend), and Nate (Dewey' s friend).  
  
After everyone had gathered at Monica and Rachel's, Sidney showed them all the letter.  
  
No one knew what to say. They were all terrified.  
  
They talked about it and decided that at all times they should at least be with one other person.  
  
Ross offered his extra room to Phoebe so that neither of them would be alone at night.  
  
Katie moved in with Gale and Dewey, Sidney, Nate, Peter, and Mark were all living together, too, but Sidney was almost always over at Gale and Dewey's. Ever since Brittany had died, Gale and Sidney had gotten really close and were best friends.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next night Phoebe and Ross were heading over to Monica and Rachel's.  
  
"Oh, I forgot my jacket," Ross said as they reached his apartment buildings doors. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Ross said as he headed back up the stairs. Ross hurried into his apartment and to the closet to grab his jacket.  
  
He turned around and what he saw frightened him to the bone. There was some one in a ghost face mask and a black cape. The masked person lifted a knife in the air. Ross took off running.  
  
He didn't get far before he was stabbed in the back. He fell to the floor. The masked person was just about to finish him off when he heard the door knob rattling. He quickly climbed out the window and disappeared into the night.  
  
Phoebe was starting to worry. It was taking Ross a really long time to get his jacket. Phoebe decided to go see what was taking him so long. When she reached the apartment the door was locked so she had to dig around in her purse to find her key.  
  
When she finally got in she was shocked to see Ross on the floor with blood all over his back.  
  
"Oh my god! Ross!" She yelled. She ran over to the phone and dialed 911. She rode in the ambulance with him and called everyone from the hospital. Not long after, everyone was gathered in the hospital.  
  
Phoebe and Joey were talking quietly in a corner of the waiting room to Gale, Dewey, Katie, Nate, and Peter.  
  
Monica was sobbing in Chandler's arms. He was comforting her while trying to hold back his own tears. He was trying his hardest to be strong for her. After the night they had kissed they had started to date each other secretly.  
  
Rachel was sitting at the other end of the waiting room crying softly to herself. She couldn't lose Ross. She loved him so much and now she might not get a chance to tell him how she felt.  
  
Sidney, noticing that Rachel was sitting all alone, came over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey," Sidney said, "You wanna talk?"  
  
"I love Ross so much. It's not a friendly love either. It's a boyfriend-girlfriend love. I just realized it. That's why I was so jealous of Brittany and it's why I missed him so much when I was in Paris." Rachel said, "And now I might not get to tell him how I feel." She started crying harder so Sidney hugged her.  
  
The doctor came out a few minutes later. " Miss Geller?"  
  
Monica stood up, " How is he doctor?"  
  
"Good news" The doctor smiled, " Mr. Geller is doing well. He is asleep now and is in stable condition. I should warn you that anything can happen."  
  
"Can we see him?" Monica asked.  
  
"Only family for right now."  
  
"Thanks," Monica said as she entered Ross' room.  
  
"Do you think that I should tell him?" Rachel asked Sidney.  
  
"Yes! Definitely. You are so lucky that you get another chance with the man you love. Not everyone is that lucky."  
  
"You're talking about Dereck, aren't you?" Rachel asked. They had all heard all the stories about the past murders. "Don't you love Mark?"  
  
"I like him a lot, but I don't think it's love."  
  
* * * *  
  
Thirty minutes later Monica emerged from Ross' room.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's better than I expected him to be. He woke up when I was in there and is talking and everything."  
  
I want to see him so bad! I'm going to see him!" Rachel said. She walked to Ross' room as a nurse exited.  
  
"I'm sorry, Family only." The nurse said.  
  
"I'm his fiancé." Rachel replied and pushed her way into the room.  
  
"Hey, Ross. How are ya feelin?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Hey Rach. I'm okay. I thought that they were only letting family in."  
  
"I told them that I was your fiancé." She told him as she sat down on a chair by Ross' bed.  
  
"Ross, with all the murders going on and almost losing you I realized two things. One that life is too short and two that I. I'm still in love you, Ross." She knew she had to say it before she lost her nerve.  
  
Ross was speechless.  
  
TBC maybe Only if I get some reviews to tell me that some one is actually reading this cause if no one is than there is no point in going on so please review! Thanks! 


	6. chapter six

Friends that Scream chapter six  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now I know that some people actually like my fic or are at least interested. Oh I should probably mention that Ross and Rachel dated like two years ago but then broke up. On with the story:  
  
When Ross didn't say anything for a while, Rachel panicked. She looked down at her lap embarrassed and said, "I know you probably don't feel the same way. I mean we dated like two years ago so you've probably moved on and."  
  
"Rach," Ross tried to interrupt.  
  
"You're probably not even over Brittany yet." She kept talking not even hearing Ross interruption.  
  
"Rachel," He said a bit louder.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have told you." She rambled on.  
  
"RACHEL!" Ross yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" She turned toward Ross wandering what he wanted to say. 'He probably just wants to laugh at me' she thought. 'No, Ross would never hurt my feelings on purpose.'  
  
"My attack made me realize that life could end at any time and we shouldn't waste the time we've got. Rachel, I love you and I never stopped loving you. I thought that going out with Brittany would help me get over you, but she just made me realize how much I love and miss you as my girlfriend."  
  
Rachel had tears rolling down her cheeks as Ross finished talking. Ross reached up and wiped them away. Rachel leaned down and kissed him. She had almost forgotten how soft his lips were and how good it was to kiss him. Ross had almost forgotten how good it felt to have her lips on his and how good she tasted.  
  
They broke the kiss and Ross pulled Rachel down on the hospital bed with him. They talked quietly for a while before they both fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was starting to get late so Monica decided she had better go get Rachel so they could go home. When she went into Ross' room a huge smile spread across her face. Rachel and Ross were lying together wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Monica was so happy for them. She knew that neither of them had stopped loving each other and was so glad they were back together. Monica quietly left the room.  
  
Later that night, Monica was awake in her bed. After what happened to Ross she was so scared. She was also alone in the apartment since Rachel was with Ross.  
  
She had been awake for about an hour. Monica was getting tired and knew she had work the next day. She suddenly got an idea.  
  
She got up out of bed and walked across the hall into Joey and Chandler's apartment. She tiptoed into Chandler's bedroom where he slept peacefully.  
  
Monica didn't want to wake him, so she just crawled into his arms and fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rachel and Ross awoke at almost the same time in the morning. Rachel kissed Ross sweetly on the mouth then climbed out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ross asked.  
  
"I gotta go to work. I'll come by later, I promise." Rachel said.  
  
"Okay," Ross said sadly. He didn't want her to leave. Then he'd be all alone in this boring hospital room!  
  
"I love you." Rachel said as she kissed him.  
  
"I love you, too. Bye." Ross replied.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rachel went back to her apartment to get ready for work.  
  
* * * *  
  
The sunshine shining in Chandler's eyes woke him in the morning. He was surprised to find some one in his arms. He smiled when he realized it was Monica. He gently kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Monica stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She yawned sleepily then smiled at Chandler who was smiling at her. She snuggled deeper into Chandler's embrace.  
  
He kissed her cheek again then glanced at the clock. He only had ten minutes until he had to get ready for work. He had been hired two days ago at someplace where he did something with computers. He couldn't remember exactly what he was supposed to do.  
  
He pulled Monica closer to him and kissed her forehead. "When did you sneak in here?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Last night around two. I couldn't sleep after what happened to Ross and I was alone in the apartment. I just got scared." Monica explained embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay sweetie," Chandler said noticing she was embarrassed, "I'm glad you came in here last night. I love waking up with you in my arms."  
  
Monica smiled and kissed him. She checked the clock. "We gotta get up and get ready for work."  
  
"Aww, do we have to?" Chandler whined already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, we have to." Monica rolled off the bed and kissed him goodbye. "See ya later."  
  
She hurried out of the apartment careful not to wake Joey. She didn't want to answer his questions about why she was in his apartment this early. She quietly shut Chandler's apartment door. When she turned around she ran into Rachel.  
  
"What are you doing in Chandler and Joey's apartment?" Rachel questioned.  
  
"J-just seeing if they had any milk. But they don't." She answered hurriedly. "So you and Ross?" She tried to change the subject.  
  
"What about us?" She asked trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Are you guys back together?"  
  
"Yes!" Rachel answered excitedly. The two squealed and hugged each other while jumping up and down.  
  
"Well, I gotta get ready for work." Monica said.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
They walked into the apartment and got ready.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two days later they were allowed to bring Ross home from the hospital. (I know he would probably be at the hospital way longer but it's my story and I want him home)  
  
Rachel was to bring him home and the gang was throwing him a surprise welcome home party. It was a small party only the gang, Dewey, Sidney, Gale, Katie, Mark, Nate, and Peter.  
  
Monica and Chandler had decided they didn't want to keep their relationship secret any more and were going to tell every one that night. They were tired of having to sneak around to be with each other.  
  
"Surprise!" Every one yelled as Ross and Rachel entered the apartment.  
  
Ross acted as surprised as he could, but Rachel had told him about the party on accident the day before. She was never really good at keeping secrets.  
  
The party was fun and a couple hours later every one was sitting in the living area of the apartment talking.  
  
Monica thought it was the perfect time to tell everyone about her and Chandler. She stood up and pulled Chandler up too.  
  
"Umm guys, we have something to tell you." Monica started.  
  
"What?" Ross asked.  
  
"Umm well Chandler and I have been dating for the past five days." Chandler put his arm around her waist and they looked at their friends expectantly.  
  
"Guys! This is so great!" Rachel exclaimed jumping up to hug them. Every one else congratulated them and hugged them. Every one except Ross, who was still on the couch a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"You and my sister?" He half asked half stated to Chandler. Chandler nodded his head cautiously. "Are you gonna hurt her?"  
  
"No, of course not! I care about her too much." Chandler said.  
  
Ross' frown suddenly changed into a smile as he said, "Congratulations!" and gave them both hugs.  
  
Every one sat back down. Ross and Rachel were on the couch. He had his arm around her and she had her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dewey, Gale and Sidney were also squished on the couch. Dewey had his arm around Gale and her head was also on his shoulder.  
  
Chandler was in the chair with Monica on his lap. Every one else was on the floor.  
  
The conversation turned to the killer.  
  
"Who would want to kill us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I know. I can't think of any one who hates us so much they want to kill us." Rachel said.  
  
"And how does all of this connect our group to yours?" Monica asked motioning between her five friends and the other seven.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You know what?" Phoebe asked. Every one shook their heads "no" when they realized she was waiting for an answer. "I have been thinking about Rena, Maureen I mean, and how my mom was friends with her and I'm pretty sure my mom was the one who suggested that she should send Roman to an adoption agency."  
  
A realization came across every one's face.  
  
"So you think that maybe the killer is after you because your mom gave my mom the idea to put Roman up for adoption?" Sidney asked.  
  
"Maybe this killer was friends with Roman or some thing. Maybe he's trying to get revenge for Roman on me and my friends because of what my mom did and maybe he's trying to get revenge on you and your friends for killing Roman." Phoebe said to Sidney.  
  
After they discussed that possibility a while longer they decided it was late so they should be heading home.  
  
Rachel was staying over at Ross'. Monica didn't want to be alone so Chandler was staying in Monica's apartment.  
  
Soon every one was asleep, exhausted from their days, unaware that somewhere close the killer was planning his next move.  
  
TBC please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. By the way does any one know when the season premiere of friends is? 


	7. chapter seven

Friends that Scream chapter seven  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
  
The next afternoon Phoebe and Joey were the only ones at Central Perk.  
  
"Can you believe that Ross and Rachel are back together?" Joey asked.  
  
"Of course I can. They're lobsters!" Phoebe said smiling. "I'm glad that Monica and Chandler got together. I could totally tell that they liked each other."  
  
"Every one's pairing off. Ross and Rachel are together, Monica and Chandler, Gale and Dewey, and Sidney and Mark."  
  
"Maybe we should get together." Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Really?" Joey asked excitedly.  
  
Phoebe answered his question by leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
"Wow!" they both said as they leaned in again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hello?" Monica answered her ringing phone.  
  
"Hey Mon, it's me." Chandler said.  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure. When and Where?"  
  
"Um can we meet there at seven? That's when I get off work. You can choose where."  
  
"How about I call you back when I decide." Monica said.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * * *  
  
Rachel headed over to Sidney's. She and Sid had become good friends after that night at the hospital.  
  
"Hey Rach, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." Rachel said nervously.  
  
"Is it Ross'?" Sid asked.  
  
"Of course it is! What, do you think I cheat or something?" Rachel asked angry. She couldn't believe Sidney thought she would cheat on Ross.  
  
"No I don't think that." Sidney reassured her, "I was just making sure. Do you have a pregnancy test?"  
  
Rachel held up the small bag she was holding.  
  
"Well, go take it!"  
  
After Rachel had peed on the stick, she came out in the living room.  
  
"How long do we have to wait?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
Five minutes later the timer buzzed. Rachel got up and got the stick.  
  
"So, are you pregnant?" Sidney asked.  
  
* * * *  
  
Monica returned to her apartment from shopping with Phoebe. She showered and got ready for her date with Chandler. She was about to leave when two people entered her apartment.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here? I was just about to leave." Monica told them.  
  
They didn't answer. One of them guarded the door while the other walked over to Monica. He grabbed Monica and held her arms behind her back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Monica screamed. She stomped hard on his foot. He loosened his grip and Monica pulled away.  
  
She started to back away from him, but backed right into the other person. That person lifted their gun in the air.  
  
Monica felt something hard come crashing down on her head. Then every thing went dark.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chandler hurried from work to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Monica for their date. He got there five minutes early.  
  
Chandler was surprised that Monica wasn't there yet. Usually she was really early.  
  
* * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later Chandler was still waiting for Monica.  
  
Ring! Ring! Chandler pulled out his cell phone. He thought that it was Monica calling to apologize for being late.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chandler, it's Ross."  
  
"Hey Ross."  
  
"Can you meet every one over at my apartment? Rach and I have some news."  
  
"Sure. I'll be there soon."  
  
Chandler figured that Ross would call Monica so he left the restaurant and made his way to Ross'  
  
"Hey Chandler, what are you doing here?" Ross asked as he answered his door.  
  
"You called me and told me to come. You said you and Rachel had some news."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
Before the conversation could go on there was another knock at the door.  
  
Pretty soon the whole gang, minus Monica, was there.  
  
"Guys I didn't call and Rach and I don't have any news."  
  
"Actually, I do." Rachel said, "This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you, but I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh, congratulations!" Everyone said as Ross kissed her.  
  
"Hey, where's Monica?" Rachel suddenly asked noticing that her best friend was missing.  
  
"I thought she would get a phone call like we did telling her to meet every one here. She didn't show up for out date either." Chandler said.  
  
"Okay, we all get called together, but Monica doesn't show up. Something must be wrong." Phoebe said. "We have to get to Monica's."  
  
Every one hurried to Monica's. The apartment was trashed. Almost everything was broken and thrown on the floor.  
  
The only thing that wasn't broken was the kitchen table.  
  
Joey noticed a note on the table. It said:  
  
I have Monica. If you ever want to see her again, come to Central Perk at mid-night tonight. If you call the police or do not come she will die.  
  
Chandler checked his watch. It was eight. They still had four hours until mid-night.  
  
Ross grabbed the phone and dialed Sid's number. He told Sid to bring Dewey and Gale to Monica's as soon as they could. He made sure to tell them not to bring Mark or anyone else. The police couldn't find out about this. They would not let Monica die.  
  
TBC I think this chapter is shorter than the others but the next chapter will be longer. There will probably only be one or two more chapters. Who do you think the killers are? Please review! Thanks. 


	8. chapter eight

Friends that Scream chapter eight  
  
When Monica awoke she found that she was tied to a chair in Central Perk. She was also gagged so she couldn't talk.  
  
"Well, it looks like you've finally woken up." One of her captors said. Monica glared evilly at him. She couldn't believe these people were the killers.  
  
"Your friends should be here soon." The second killer said as he put a blindfold over Monica's eyes. They then put their father death costumes on over their clothes.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Maybe we should head down there now." Chandler said looking at his watch. It was ten till mid-night. Chandler knew it only took like two minutes to get to Central Perk, but Chandler didn't want anything to happen to Monica. He didn't think getting there a couple minutes early could hurt.  
  
Ross glanced at the clock on the wall. He was just as anxious as Chandler was to get to Central Perk. This was, after all, his baby sister. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
The gang plus Sidney, Gale, and Dewey walked to Central Perk. The lights were off as they peered through the main window of their favorite coffee shop. They could vaguely make out figure sitting on a chair, but they couldn't see anything else.  
  
They entered the coffee shop warily and noticed that Monica was the person in the chair. She was tied to the chair, gagged, and blindfolded.  
  
Chandler started to walk over to her to untie her, but he stopped when he saw some one in a black cape and white ghost face mask walking toward him and Monica.  
  
"Don't take another step." The person said in a distorted voice. He walked toward Monica and put a gun to her head. "If anyone tries anything, she dies."  
  
"Let her go!" Chandler yelled.  
  
Monica turned her head towards chandler's voice. She knew that someone was there because the killer was talking to some one. She was so glad it was Chandler.  
  
The killer ignored Chandler. "Now the only people we really want are Phoebe and Sidney, so if we get them the rest of you can leave."  
  
Phoebe backed behind Joey. She was so scared. "No, if you want them, than you have to deal with us too." Joey said.  
  
"Okay, that's your choice the killer said pointing the gun at Joey. Joey started to back away, but the killer already pulled the trigger. Joey fell to the ground in a pool of blood.  
  
"Joey!" Phoebe yelled crouching down to Joey and laying his head in her lap.  
  
"You're next." The killer said pointing the gun now at Phoebe.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Some one else said also in a ghost mask and black cape. "First we want to reveal our identities before we kill them all."  
  
The first killer slowly lifted his mask.  
  
"Nate?!" Dewey exclaimed shocked. He couldn't believe his best friend was the killer.  
  
Nate laughed evilly, "Yeah, I'm the killer." He said proudly.  
  
"My turn." The second killer said as he pulled off his mask.  
  
"Mark?" Sidney reacted the same as Dewey. Two of her boyfriends were killers. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Why do you guys want to kill us?" Ross asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Well, Sidney here killed Roman. She also took Roman's mom away from him. And Phoebe, her mom convinced Maureen to give Roman up for adoption." Mark explained.  
  
"Yeah, we know that, but why do you want to get revenge on us for Roman?" Gale asked confused. She wondered how Mark even knew Roman.  
  
"Well, we want revenge for him because he was my adopted brother. We were only a couple years apart and were very close. We grew up together. We were best friends although Roman turned out a little weird because his mom gave him up. I hated Maureen for what she did to Roman and now she's dead just like all of you will be."  
  
"So you knew Roman was the killer in L.A.?" Dewey asked, "Is that why you kept trying to get me to call Sid and see if she would come out of hiding to talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was the second killer in L.A. Roman and I vowed that if one of us got caught or killed then we would let the other go as a good guy and continue trying to kill Sidney and now Phoebe."  
  
"So when you tried to kill Roman? That was all an act?" Gale asked  
  
"Yeah so you guys would think that I was a good guy. Obviously it worked." Mark finished.  
  
"What about you, Nate? Why do you want to kill us?" Dewey asked.  
  
"Roman and Mark have been my best friends forever. We were neighbors. I only befriended you to get on your good side so I wouldn't be suspected."  
  
"How did you guys get the keys to Central Perk?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Oh, here, let me show you." Nate said as he walked to the supply closet and opened the door. Everyone gasped at the sight before them. Out fell Gunther's lifeless, bloody body.  
  
Mark untied Monica's blindfold so she could see Gunther, too. Mark also undid the handkerchief that gagged her.  
  
The only reason they gagged her in the first place was so she couldn't give away their identities, but since they already told everyone they would let Monica talk in the last minutes before all of them were killed.  
  
Mark did leave her tied to the chair though. It might help them later. If anyone tried to be a hero, they could always threaten to kill her if anyone tried any funny business.  
  
TBC next chapter probably last. Please review so I know you're still reading and I should continue. Will Joey be all right? Will anyone else get hurt? All will be answered in the next chapter. 


	9. chapter nine

Friends that Scream chapter nine  
  
Mark and Nate were whispering to each other a few feet away from the gang.  
  
Mark had warned them earlier that her had a gun and if any of them tried to be the hero, either Monica or that person was dead.  
  
"We need to get rid of everyone except Phoebe and Sidney." Mark whispered to Nate.  
  
We can tie Rachel and Gale up in the bathroom. The guys are probably too strong and heavy for us to drag them into the bathroom, though. We'll either have to kill them or knock 'em out." Nate whispered back.  
  
Mark handed Nate a gun. "I'll get Gale first. She'll be hard, but I think I can manage." Mark grabbed some rope from a drawer behind the counter and grabbed Gale's arm.  
  
Gale yelled out in pain at his tight grip.  
  
"Get off her!" Dewey yelled at Mark.  
  
"Dewey," Nate said. Dewey turned to look at Nate and saw him pointing the gun at Gale. "If you don't shut up, I'll kill her."  
  
Dewey just watched sadly as Mark took her into the bathroom. Gale was wriggling around, but Mark had a good grip on her.  
  
Mark came back from the bathroom and then went to grab Rachel's arm.  
  
"No, please!" Rachel yelled starting to cry.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Ross yelled trying to grab Rachel's arm back.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nate said. Ross ignored the warning and took a punch at Mark. Not soon after Mark was punched, Nate fired the gun at Ross. Ross fell the floor with a thud. Mark continued to pull Rachel to the bathroom.  
  
Rachel saw Gale in there tied to a bathroom stall. Mark tied Rachel to the one next to it.  
  
When Mark came out of the bathroom he noticed Dewey facing the other direction. This was an opportunity. He pulled out his knife and stabbed Dewey in the back. Dewey's cries were heard throughout Central Perk.  
  
Gale heard in the bathroom and started crying her eyes out. She hoped he was okay.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Gale through her own tears. Luckily Mark hadn't gagged them, so they could still talk.  
  
"I'll be fine if Dewey is okay."  
  
"Hey," Rachel said coming up with an idea and moving around in her ropes a little. It hurt, but she knew that what she was about to do could save their lives. "I have an idea."  
  
* * * *  
  
At the sound of Dewey screaming, everyone turned to look at him. Mark pulled his knife out of Dewey. Now he only had two more to get rid of before the showdown with Phoebe and Sidney.  
  
Monica would be easy; she was tied to a chair, an easy target. Mark took the gun from Nate and pointed it at Monica.  
  
"No!" Chandler screamed running towards Mark.  
  
Mark hit Chandler on the head with the gun and threw him against a wall.  
  
"Chandler!" Monica screamed sobbing.  
  
"Now," Mark said forgetting about Monica for a moment. "Now, I will kill you two with my bare hands. I want the satisfaction that I killed you without using any weapons." Mark said tossing his gun to Nate. "You two ruined my brothers life. You killed him. Now you deserve to die!" Mark dove at Sidney.  
  
Sidney ran behind the counter and picked up a coffee mug. She threw it at Mark's head. It shattered as it crashed into him. She continued to throw mugs at him until she ran out.  
  
She started to run again with Mark right on her tail. He managed to grab her leg, which made her fall down and hit her head on the coffee table, knocking her out.  
  
Next Mark went after Phoebe. Monica screamed the whole time he was chasing Phoebe. Nate had to shut her up by tying a cloth around her mouth.  
  
Mark managed to grab Phoebe and grabbed her throat. He squeezed her neck harder. Phoebe's face started to turn purple. Monica's eyes were wide with horror tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Phoebe started to make strangling noises. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Mark finally let go of her. She fell to the floor.  
  
"Now we only have one last witness to kill." Mark said looking at Monica. Monica started to cry harder as he pulled out a knife.  
  
Before he could do anything the door to Central Perk was kicked in and in marched many police officers with guns in each hand.  
  
"Don't move." The officer directed at Mark and Nate.  
  
Mark smiled deviously and nodded slightly at Nate. Nate quickly pulled out a gun and shot at an officer.  
  
The other officers quickly retaliated by shooting Mark and Nate in the legs causing them to fall down to the ground.  
  
Two officers drug Nate and Mark out of the coffee house and into their police cars to drive them to the police station.  
  
A couple of the other officers untied Monica. "Are you okay? Is there any one else in the building?"  
  
"Um, yeah, Rachel and Gale are in the bathroom, and my friends. They killed all of them." Monica said sobbing.  
  
The police officers went to the bathroom while the other ones checked the friends on the ground.  
  
Monica ran over to Chandler. She pulled his head in her lap and stroked his hair.  
  
"Chandler, please be okay. I love you. Please don't die." Monica cried into Chandler's ear.  
  
"I love you, too, Mon" She heard him faintly reply.  
  
"You're alive!" She whispered kissing him gently on the cheek.  
  
The paramedics had arrived and were loading everyone onto stretchers.  
  
"He's alive!" Monica yelled to a paramedic.  
  
The paramedics put him on a stretcher and lowered him into an ambulance, Monica never leaving his side.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the hospital Rachel, Gale, and Monica waited anxiously in the waiting room. The doctors were pretty sure everyone was going to live. The girls just couldn't wait to see everyone.  
  
"I wonder how the police knew we were at Central Perk." Monica thought aloud.  
  
"Rachel called the police on her cell phone." Gale replied.  
  
"How? I thought they tied you up." Monica asked.  
  
"They did, but they didn't gag us. I had my cell in my pocket. I just had to wiggle around a little and it fell out. I kicked it close to wear my hands were tied and dialed."  
  
Monica got up and hugged Rachel. "Thanks, Rach, you saved us all."  
  
* * * *  
  
One Month Later:  
  
"Guys, it's time for dinner." Monica called out.  
  
The whole gang came trooping into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, guys, I got a letter from Sidney today." Rachel announced.  
  
Sidney, Gale, and Dewey had moved back to California shortly after the killings. They still kept in touch by writing and calling occasionally.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she heard that Mark and Nate got sentenced to life in jail."  
  
"That's great." Phoebe said. She was so relieved that this was finally over.  
  
After dinner they all sat around the living room. Ross was in the chair with Rachel in his lap, Chandler was sitting on the couch, Monica leaning on him, his arm around her. Joey and Phoebe were sitting in similar positions on the other side of the couch.  
  
Monica wasn't really listening to the conversations going on around her. She was vaguely aware of everyone laughing at something Chandler had said.  
  
She was too busy thinking about how perfect her life was now. They were so lucky, all of them. They were all alive and well, with the people they loved. Mark and Nate were in jail and Dewey, Gale, and Sidney were doing great in California.  
  
Monica's eyes started to get heavy. It was getting late and she was exhausted.  
  
Chandler noticed this and told everyone that they were going to bed. Soon the apartment was empty. Chandler gently lifted Monica into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.  
  
Yes, everything was perfect.  
  
The End! Finally! God I just didn't know how I wanted to end this fic, so I hope everyone liked this last chapter okay. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not or whatever you want to say! Thanks! 


End file.
